blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jorge Leari
Jorge Leari is a self-proclaimed thief who wanders the landscape of the world by himself, stealing from and tricking whoever he comes across to his own benefit (and/or amusement). He is featured in Control Sequence. Information Character Info Personality Jorge is a man of many tricks and deceptions, mischievously fooling with everyone around him, from the commoner drunk at the bar, to the highest ranked officials and commanders. It is not an exaggeration to say that almost everything he says or does is either a lie meant to benefit him or simply to amuse himself, whether or not the person he's conversing to buys the lie or not. The truth is not something that interests Jorge, at least when it comes to him speaking it. However, when it comes to the problems he perceives in the world, that's the moment when he begins to spout what he believes to be the truth of matters. Appearance Jorge almost has a yin yang color scheme; black hair with nearly completely pale white skin. He has wild hair that frays outward, though most of the ends hang down, reaching around his shoulder. Some of the hair hang down in front of his face, though only obscuring the sides and his forehead. Surrounded by his black hair and white skin is his bright red eyes, contrasting with the lack of color the rest of his body has. What he wears is a heavy black trench coat with a hoodie, usually open at the middle, showing a black shirt with a collar that reaches the meeting point of beneath his jaw and just below his hairline. The skirt is untucked, overlapping with the black pants, which are fed into the black boots he wears. Around his arm, there are two large black strips that travel down from the shoulder area to the cuffs. On these strips, there is kanji in white paint on the two; the left has 環境制御 (Kankyō Seigyo, Environmental Control), while the right has 試作機 (Shisaku-ki, Prototype). Why these words are printed onto the arms of his clothing is unknown at this point in time. More often than not, he has a gas mask hanging around his neck, with most of the straps that keep it held to his head left to dangle from the mask. The complete opposite are a pair of black gloves that hang out of a pocket inside one of the flaps of his coat. Around the ends of the gloves, and the interior of the arms, are seals that are meant to lock into each other, essentially keeping the inside of the suit environmentally seal. The same applies to the gas mask and the hoodie, and the flaps of the trench coat. Dangling from his right shoulder and resting against his back is a large duffle bag containing a variety of tools that allow Jorge to steal whenever he pleases (at least, most of them). These include a series of lockpicks, cloth bags filled with grounded glass, a series of basic tools to tinker with most mechanical and electronic objects, several rolls of heavy-duty wire, and many straight spikes meant to keep doors bolted close (usually used in conjunction with a hammer to force the spike through the door and the wall it's connected to). Plot Info TBA Powers and Abilities Jorge is a regular human being with little to no Ars Magus aptitude, along with no experience in hand-to-hand combat, meaning, against more battle-prone opponents, he is unable to overcome them in any fair way. Because of this, Jorge relies on deception and trickery in order to give himself a massive advantage (or to escape combat altogether). He's capable of fighting head on against most less than average fighters, though he still needs the use of either cheap tricks so that he can even survive, let alone come out on top. This ability to bluff others into believing his onslaught of fabricated crap is used all the time by him for getting a desired goal. Usually to enter a place without much resistance, Jorge will use either a convoluted deception that, with the right amount of urgency, would allow him immediate entrance, abusing the first nature of most people when it comes to their surroundings, or a combination of the two. Musical Themes Trivia *Jorge was inspired by various real-life individuals and characters from fiction. **The more comedic side of Jorge (and parts of his name) are directly inspired from comedians George Carlin and Dennis Leary. **The much more dirty, manipulative side of Jorge was inspired from the accounts of a character called Tandem the Spoony. Navigation Category:Neutral Category:Independent Category:Control Sequence Character